Lames, larmes et déclaration
by Mimimoon
Summary: LukeLorelai, écrit en collaboration avec JJlolotte. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. Que va-t-il arriver quand une conversation essentielle survient? Ajout d'un préquel
1. Lames, larmes et déclaration

Écrit en collaboration avec Laurence (JJlolotte)

Droits d'auteur : Pensez-vous que j'écrirais ici si les droits d'auteur de Gilmore girls m'appartenait?

NA : Contient des Spoilers

NA 2 : Pour une fois, je connais de quoi je parle, vive le patin à glace (je sais amis québécois, ça fait drôle d'entendre patin à glace, mais il paraît qu'en France le patin veut dire la même chose que roulage de pelle ;) )!

-

« Merci

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas patiner avec moi?

- Oh tu sais, ça irait mieux si j'avais mes patins.

- Oh, aller, viens, qui a besoin de patin pour patiner de toute manière?

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire faire n'importe quoi?

- Ouais, et j'en profite »

Luke grimpa avec sur sa patinoire et continua de la regarder pendant qu'elle faisait la paix avec la neige. Elle prit un élan et se projeta directement sur Luke qui eut aussitôt le réflexe de la prendre d'un bras par la taille réussissant à garder son équilibre.

« Oh! On est un pro!

- Disons que tu n'es pas la personne la plus lourde à attraper ».

Toujours en la maintenant par la taille, il prit sa main libre et la fit basculer vers l'arrière. Elle se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres dos au sol dépendamment totalement de la poigne de Luke qui lui était pratiquement sur elle. Elle riait abondamment et regarda l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

« Mais où avez-vous appris ça, monsieur?

- C'est un talent naturel.

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

- Moi aussi.

- Euh. Luke?

- Oui?

- Voudrais-tu me relever, ça fait mal dans le dos.

- Oh, désolé ».

D'un seul mouvement, il la releva solidement sur ses patins. Par contre, sans aucune raison valable, il perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa sur le dos fixant le ciel.

« Oh mon Dieu, Luke! Riait-elle en s'agenouillant à son chevet. Est-ce que ça va?

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos d'avoir mal dans le dos?

- Oh Seigneur, Luke, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû t'amener sur la patinoire.

- Ça fait partie des risques du métier, dit-il en se relevant.

- Ouais, mais je me sens coupable.

- Ne te sens pas coupable… aimes-tu ta patinoire?

- Je l'adore.

- Donc, tu te réconcilies avec la neige, dit-il en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

- La neige et moi sommes à nouveau meilleurs amis.

- Bien.

- Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Non, je t'ai juste fait voir le bon côté de la neige.

- Luke?

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce qui rendrait la neige encore plus magique?

- Non.

- Que tu m'embrasses », dit-elle en lui souriant. Il répondit à son sourire et s'avança vers ses lèvres. Au moment où leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, tout devint noir.

Lorelai se réveilla en sursaut et soupira. Un autre… un autre rêve de Luke… un autre rêve d'elle et Luke. Il lui était difficile de croire que ça faisait moins d'un mois que Luke lui avait donné sa patinoire. Il y a seulement un mois, ils étaient à ce moment-là si… ensembles… si bien… si amoureux? En tous cas, de son côté, elle l'était. Elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Mais depuis la semaine dernière, elle passait ses journées à travailler comme une folle à l'auberge et passait ses soirées à pleurer sur son sort demandant au ciel de lui ramener Luke.

La pensée de Luke lui pesait lourd sur l'estomac. Il était samedi et heureusement elle n'avait pas à se lever et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle prenait très difficilement sa rupture avec Luke. C'était de la faute de sa mère, se disait-elle. Si ça n'avait pas été de sa mère, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Elle y pensait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Finalement, elle perdit patience et se leva. Elle mit une vieille chemise de Luke et descendit l'escalier pour aller se faire un café. Elle erra vers la cuisine, prit la boîte dans laquelle elle cachait son café et se dirigea à sa cafetière pendant qu'elle pensait à combien le café de Luke lui manquait. Elle préparait tranquillement son café quand elle entendit quelque chose qui la fit sursauter.

« Tu as oublié de mettre un filtre ».

Luke. Il était là, dans sa cuisine. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et échappa la boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser alors que Luke faisait le même mouvement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait le regard d'un jeune garçon, petit et vulnérable. Tranquillement, son regard s'éclaircissait et ses yeux devinrent plus brillants. Elle avait manqué ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures. Elle baissa les yeux et ramassa la boîte du plancher et la déposa sur la table à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, c'est un nouveau procédé. On prend toute la caféine dont on a besoin d'un coup et on n'est pas obligé de prendre d'autre café de la journée.

- Quoi?

- Le café, sans filtre. Parce que, tu sais, je suis une femme occupée, je ne peux pas passé tout mon temps à tenter de me procurer du café dans les restos de la ville, blablait-elle.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il concerné.

- Génial, feignait-elle un sourire.

- Tu es sûre?

- Pourquoi?

- Tes yeux sont rouges, as-tu pleuré?

- Oh… c'est … euh… tu sais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Luke?

- Il faut qu'on parle »

C'était la phrase fatidique, celle qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

« Je sais.

- J'ai ramené le bateau.

- Quoi? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Tu as ramené le bateau, continuait-elle la voix tremblante.

- Ouais, je l'ai fini, j'avais besoin d'un endroit où l'entreposer.

- Oh! Dit-elle désappointée.

- Lorelai.

- Luke, je le sais. Ce n'était pas comme tu le croyais, tu n'es pas sûr d'être capable de faire face à ma mère et tu ne veux plus vivre le fiasco du mariage à nouveau et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Si tu es venu me rappeler tout ça, bien tu sais où est la porte.

- J'ai jeté trois clients du resto, hier.

- Quoi? Dit-elle en arrêtant son pas et se tournant vers lui.

- J'étais tellement en colère d'avoir été un tel salop avec toi que je n'arrivais pas à supporter personne. La pauvre Lane était obligée de stopper les clients qui arrivaient dans le resto avant qu'ils n'y entrent. Et hier, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis tournée vers ton or… ton ancien oreiller. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas juste en colère parce que je t'avais fait mal, mais aussi parce que tu me manquais.

- Luke…

- Laisse-moi terminer. Tu me manques Lorelai, tu me manques quand je me lève, quand je travaille, quand je me couche. Je ne suis même plus capable de manger, je dors plus et je passe tout mon temps à penser à toi.

- Luke…

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu me manques, mais il y a des raisons pourquoi nous avons rompu… Lorelai pourquoi m'as-tu menti à propos de Chris?

- Je ne sais pas, je voulais te protéger, j'avais l'impression que ça te ferait mal d'apprendre que j'ai passé la nuit chez mon ex, même s'il n'y s'est rien passé.

- Lorelai, je ne peux pas être avec toi si je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Crois-moi, je veux avoir confiance en toi, tu me manques tellement que j'en deviens fou, mais si tu me mens, même si c'est pour me protéger, je regrette, mais…

- Je t'aime, le coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime, c'est pourquoi je t'ai menti. Je ne supporte pas de te voir jaloux ou blessé. Il n'y a personne sur Terre sauf Rory qui compte plus pour moi que toi. C'est pourquoi que ça fait une semaine que je passe mes soirées à m'apitoyer sur mon sort en reniflant les chemises de flanelle que tu as laissé. Je t'aime Luke… dit-elle avant qu'un long silence prenne place. Dis quelque chose pour l'amour du ciel ».

Luke ne pouvait rien faire sauf la fixer pendant que des larmes montaient aux yeux de Lorelai. Elle. Avait. Dit. Qu'elle. L'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, leva ses mains vers son visage, essuya ses larmes et avança ses lèvres vers les siennes en un très passionné baiser auquel Lorelai répondit immédiatement.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à nouveau. Elle voulait tellement être avec lui. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou pendant que Luke l'attirait encore plus près de lui. Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse qui leur était particulière. Trop tôt, ils durent se séparer, essoufflés, leurs fronts collés. Ils sourirent.

« Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Luke.

- On l'a dit! Chuchota-t-elle enthousiasment à son tour faisant rire Luke.

- Ça fait une éternité que j'ai envie de te le dire.

- Pareil pour moi. Depuis l'anniversaire de la mort de ton père. J'ai vu un autre côté de toi cette journée-là. Tu t'es montré tellement… sensible. Après s'être disputé, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- Alors nous deux, s'est reparti? Demanda Lorelai.

- On dirait bien, répondit Luke en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, on dirait, dit-elle en se blotissant confortablement dans les bras de Luke. On devrait peut-être aller le dire à la ville avant que tout le monde s'entretue? Hier, j'ai vu Kirk en venir au mains avec Gypsy afin défendre ton honneur !

- Quoi ?

- Je te jure, si ça continue, on va avoir droit à une véritable guerre des sexes et avec Miss Patty dans mon camp tu n'as aucune chance, dit telle en riant.

- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on devrait les prévenir.

- Allons-y, dit Lorelai tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends, dit Luke en la retenant par le bras.

- Quoi ? demande Lorelai pendant que Luke l'attirait près de lui.

- Tu m'a manqué, répond Luke en posant un petit baiser sur le nez de Lorelai.

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, reprit-elle

Luke la serrant plus fort dans ses bras dit :

« Non, tu m'as VRAIMENT manqué! », dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de cuisine.

Lorelai ne comprenait ce qu'il insinuait. Elle jeta un regard à la table puis à Luke tout souriant…

« Cochon ! Crie-t-elle estomaquée.

- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas « manqué »?

- Plus que jamais…

- Prouve-le », défia-t-il.

Sur ce Lorelai sortit de la forte étreinte de Luke et balaya d'un seul geste tout ce qui se trouva sur la table, y compris la boîte de café, et s'assis sur celle-ci

« Come on, baby ! » Dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

En moins d'une seconde, Luke se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Luke murmura : « Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi »

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Rory avait décidé de prétexter un besoin urgent de faire sa lessive pour venir veiller sur Lorelai. Elle se gara dans l'allée de la maison Gilmore et à peine fut-elle descendue de sa voiture que Babette se précipita vers elle.

« Poupée, grâce à dieu te voilà!

- Que se passe-t-il Babette ? Demanda Rory.

- Je suis inquiète, j'ai entendu ta mère crier à plusieurs reprises et Morey est à New-York et j'ai peur d'y aller, disait la petite femme agitée.

- C'est bizarre, dit Rory en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de près par Babette.

- Je suis inquiète.

- C'est sûrement rien de grave, dit Rory en ouvrant la porte.

- Fais attention.

- Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et resta paralysé devant le spectacle. La table était brisée en deux, les céréales éparpillées un peu partout sur le planché et la boîte de café était renversée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous êtes battus ? Demanda-t-elle épouvantée alors que son regard passait de Luke à Lorelai.

- Euh…pas exactement, répondit Lorelai en gilet de flanelle tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- Mais…, se demanda-t-elle pendant que son regard passa des cheveux de Lorelai à la chemise ouverte de Luke. Ah, c'est dégoûtant ! »

Lorelai regarda sa fille et se mit à rire tandis que Luke passa par 15 teintes de rouge différentes.

Babette, qui était resté dans le couloir, sortit en faisant claqué la porte. Luke et Lorelai, qui ne l'avaient pas vu, regardèrent Rory d'un air interrogatif.

« Babette, elle t'a entendu crier, elle était inquiète.

- Et bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, crois-moi, répondit Lorelai en gloussant.

- Ok, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Je vais voir Lane, dit-elle. Je ne serais pas de retour avant plusieurs heures ».

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, puis revint sur ses pas.

« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin réconciliés », dit-elle avant de sortir à nouveau.

Lorelai et Luke se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Luke.

« Moi aussi je suis contente qu'on soit réconciliés … et puisqu'on peut compter sur Babette pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute la ville, il nous reste du temps pour…

- Lorelai ! Es-tu au courant que tu es beaucoup de travail !

- Oui », répondit-elle en l'attirant vers sa chambre par le collet de sa chemise.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à faire l'amour et à se chuchoter des mots d'amour dans la pénombre de la chambre de Lorelai.


	2. Pleurs dans la pluie

Écrit en collaboration avec Laurence

Droits d'auteur : Les droits des chansons de Mario Pelchat ne nous appartiennent pas… heureusement!

NA : Contient des spoilers

-

**_Pleurs dans la pluie_**  
Interprété par Mario Pelchat

-

**_Quelques jours plus tôt :_**

_(Pensées de Lorelai)_

Ça fait des heures que je cherchais Luke. La pluie froide de l'hiver tombait sur mon visage et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, mais je m'en foutais: il fallait que je lui parle. De toute la journée, la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé était Luke.

En passant devant chez lui, j'ai enfin vu de la lumière dans son appartement. Le resto était fermé et il était tard. J'avais peur qu'il soit prêt à se coucher. Après le fiasco du mariage d'hier, j'avais peur qu'il ne réponde pas si je frappais à la porte.

Je fis une boule de neige avec le mélange mouillée de pluie et d'eau qui se trouvait sur le sol et le lançai à sa fenêtre. La boule se fracassa contre la fenêtre et se mit à dégoûter laissant des traces d'eau dans la transparence de la vitre. Après un moment, il était toujours invisible, donc je recommençai mon appel. Il se présenta à la fenêtre criant au voyou qui lançait des balles de neige de s'en aller, mais au lieu d'un enfant se trouvais moi, au milieu de la rue, détrempée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es malade !

- Il faut qu'on parle ».

Il ferma la fenêtre et descendit ouvrir la porte du resto sortant sur le perron me suppliant d'y entrer.

« Luke, il faut que je te parle.

- Lorelai, entre et on parlera après.

- Non Luke écoute-moi et après je renterai.

- Lorelai...

- Luke, pour hier, je m'excuse, j'aurais dû te le dire pour Chris et je n'aurais pas dû te laisser dire tout ça. Il est reparti à Boston et ne reviendra pas avant un bout de temps, crois-moi. J'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais tu es parti si vite et aujourd'hui, je t'ai cherché toute la journée, mais tu étais introuvable.

- J'avais besoin d'air.

- Luke... je sais que ça t'a blessé... je sais que ma mère a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et que tu doutes à propos de nous deux, mais, il faut qu'on se parle quand ça ne va pas, parce que sinon nous deux, ça ne marchera jamais.

- Peut-être que justement ça ne marche pas ».

Je fus prise de court par ses paroles. Qu'était-il en train de dire? Il voulait… rompre. Non, pas Luke, je ne veux pas. Je l'aime.

« Pardon? Mais tu ne peux pas dire chose pareil!

- Lorelai...

- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Chris? Tu sais bien qu'il se trompe.

- Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être que ta mère a raison. Je veux dire...

- Non! Crois moi ma mère n'a jamais eu raison en ce qui concerne ma vie! Tu ne peux pas prendre en compte le point de vue d'Emily Gilmore dans cette relation! Il va falloir que trouve mieux que ça!

- Et si elle disait vrai, et si je n'étais qu'un passage dans ta vie comme l'ont été les autres...

- Luke, comment peux-tu dire quelque chose pareil! Ma mère n'est qu'une idiote si elle n'arrive pas à voir combien tu es bon pour moi, continuai-je.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu menti à propos de Chris si ce n'était pas pour me cacher que tu le voyais en secret?

- Il ne s'est rien passé et tu le sais.

- Comment je peux le savoir quand je sais que tu me mens?

- Luke, comment même peux-tu oser insinuer quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ce que Nicole t'a fait. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? »

Je voulais tellement lui dire que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Mais les mots restaient figés dans ma gorge. J'étais complètement incapable de les faire sortir. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas et s'il avait peur. Je ravalai ma salie et fermé les yeux, hochant non de la tête et en soupirant. Son visage se crispa et il ferma les yeux à son tour.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans le resto.

- Luke attend, s'il te plaît, dis-je en agrippant sa main. Luke écoute-moi. Ma mère a tort, Chris a tort et tu as tort, tu n'es pas que quelqu'un de passager Luke, tu es ÇA pour moi. Luke, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi pour t'avoir menti, pour hier, pour ne pas être la petite amie parfaite ».

Luke recommença à se tourner vers le restaurant. Je devais faire quelque chose, sinon j'allais le perdre. Je lui tirai le bras, l'amenant sous la pluie froide avec moi et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit et tirant contre lui. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux et sa nuque. Je brisai le baiser, récalcitrante.

"Lorelai, dit Luke qui avait ses deux mains sur mon visage.

- Luke, s'il te plaît, continuait-elle de supplier.

- Lorelai... j'ai... j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir... 

- Luke, non.

- Je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance, Lorelai, dit-il en lâchant mon visage avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Alors, c'est fini...

- Disons que nous faisons une pause".

_C'est un soir de pluie, on se quitte__  
__Le moment des larmes va bientôt venir__  
__Cet instant, je le sais, il faut que je l'évite__  
__C'est difficile de se retenir__  
_

Une pause? Je ne voulais pas faire une pause. Je voulais rester avec lui, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je voulais lui prendre la main rentrer dans le resto et discuter avec lui de ma mère et de Chris, lui avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Je souris en coin réalisant l'ironie de la chose. La chose que je voulais plus dire était la chose la plus difficile à laisser sortir. Je baissai les yeux regardant les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sur le sol alors que des larmes montaient à mes yeux.

_  
__Je ferai semblant de sourire__  
__Je te parlerai sans te regarder__  
__Je vais inventer des choses à te dire__  
__Lorsque nos mains vont se séparer__  
_

« Une pause? Dis-je ravalant difficilement ma salive pour étouffer mes larmes. Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, Lorelai. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, à nous. Je ne sais plus quoi penser et je suis incapable de faire le point si tu es près de moi.

- Mais il faut qu'on en parle… ensembles, répondis-je. Luke, je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas Chris et ma mère gagner... Je... Je ...

- Tu quoi, Lorelai?

Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, je n'étais pas capable de lui dire que je l'aimais? Je me répétais: « dis-lui, dis-lui, dis-lui », mais les mots refusaient obstinément de sortir de ma bouche. J'abandonnai ma bataille, je laissai mes larmes coulées sur mes joues sachant qu'elles étaient camouflées par la pluie froide qui mouillait mon visage.

« ...je ...je ... je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis, dis-je la voix brisée. Tu ne peux pas achever ça comme ça. Ça fait des mois qu'on est ensemble et que tout va comme dans un rêve et tout à coup, à cause d'une connerie que ma mère a faite, tu veux rompre, je ne comprends pas Luke.

- Si je comprenais moi-même, nous ne serions pas ici nous-mêmes. »

-

_Et si je pleure dans la pluie__  
__Tu n'y verras que du feu__  
__De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit__  
__Que de la pluie dans mes yeux__  
__Et si je pleure devant toi__  
__Ce sera mon dernier cri__  
__Mais tu ne l'entendras pas__  
__Qui peut voir des pleurs dans la pluie_

-

**(Pensées de Luke)**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'aimais cette femme du plus profond de mon cœur et j'étais en train de rompre avec elle. Mes émotions étaient tellement fortes que j'avais peine à les garder en dedans. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas devant Lorelai. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, je ne voulais pas arrêter de l'aimer, je voulais simplement réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué d'aimer? J'aimais Lorelai, je l'aimais tellement.

J'avais peine à regarder son visage en disant ma dernière phrase. Quand je levai les yeux, je vis la colère et la frustration dans les siens. La frustration de ne pas être capable de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Non ! Impossible. Nous ne serions pas ici si elle m'aimait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Luke? Me criait-elle. Hein! Je me mets pratiquement à genoux et tu refuses toujours de me pardonner ».

Son ton me heurta, il me faisait mal. Tranquillement, ma tristesse explosa. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais elle ne les voyait pas à cause de la pluie. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rester calme quand je pleurais, c'était comme si une bombe explosait en moi et que la colère prenait le dessus.

« Ce que je veux! Lui hurlais-je. Je veux simplement que tu me fiches la paix pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à nous deux. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ».

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. Son visage prit cet expression de douleur que me tombait directement dans le cœur. Je voulais m'excuser. Je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle recula. Nos mouvements ressemblaient étrangement à ceux que nous avions fait avant que je l'embrasse pour la première fois. Quelle ironie !

« Lorelai... C'est juste... c'est trop pour moi... c'est juste... trop », dis-je la voix brisée par les sanglots.

Je me tournai dos à elle et rentrai dans le resto, dorénavant incapable de lui faire face, la laissant seule et dévastée sur un trottoir mouillé de Star Hollow.

-

_(Pensées de Lorelai)_

Je le regardais retourner chez lui et la douleur qui envahissait mon corps fut pratiquement insupportable. Une fois la porte fermée, je laissai sortir ce qui était prisonnier en moi.

« … mais je t'aime », chuchotai-je en larmes.

Je jetai un dernier regard au restaurant et tournai mon pas pour retourner lentement chez moi sous la pluie.

-

**(Pensées de Luke)**

**Voilà c'est l'heure, je ne te vois plus****  
****C'est un brouillard de larmes qui tourne la page****  
****Et tu crois que je suis un cœur de marbre****  
****Trois gouttes d'eau, c'est ça mon courage****  
**

Je regardai Lorelai retourner chez elle d'un pas lent fixant le sol. J'avais de la difficulté à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'avais blessée la seule personne sur Terre qui comptait pour moi.

Bientôt, la frustration prit le dessus. Je m'en voulais tellement de ce que je venais de faire. Je me tournai avec colère et balayai la table qui se trouvait derrière moi. Le sucre était renversé, le sirop d'érable coulait sur le plancher et des goûtes de vinaigre tombaient du distributeur comme la pluie à l'extérieur. Je me suis mis la table et son contenu sur le sol comme je l'avais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Maudite pluie! Maudit vinaigre! Maudite Émily! Maudit Chris! » Criais-je.

Je bottais la table renversée avec toute la colère et la frustration que je ressentais. Mon pied se coinça sous la table et je tombai sur mes fesses comme un enfant de cinq. Et comme un enfant de cinq ans, je me mis à pleurer dans mes genoux, serrant mes jambes contre moi et espérant que ma mère soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-

_(Pensées de Lorelai)_

Me sentant vide, je retournai tranquillement chez moi. Un frisson parcourait mon corps. Je maudissais la pluie qui tombait qui avait empêché Luke de voir à quel point je tenais à lui. Je me demandais s'il avait pleuré aussi. Jamais! IL voulait prendre une pause, IL voulait avoir la paix, IL voulait réfléchir, IL ne voulait plus me voir.

**  
**Je voulais rester. Je voulais retourner dans le restaurant et m'excuser avec tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il me pardonne… mais il voulait la paix. J'étais donc en train de monter les marches d'escaliers de mon perron et j'entrai chez moi. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la chambre de Rory pour y trouver du réconfort. Elle était vide. Je me tournai donc vers la cuisine pour voir un morceau de papier qui se trouvait sur la table de cuisine.

'Maman, je suis sortie avec Logan, je coucherai à New Haven. Je t'aime. Rory'

Je lisais et relisais les lignes m'assoyant sur une chaise de la table de cuisine. Je me levai pour aller me coucher, mais mes muscles ne m'écoutèrent pas. Je tombai à plat ventre sur le plancher et toutes les larmes qui furent refoulées, toute la douleur cachée, tous les pleurs camouflés sortirent d'un coup et je sanglotai seule sur le plancher de ma cuisine souhaitant du plus profond de mon cœur que Rory soit là pour me réconforter.**  
**

**-**

**  
****_Tu ne verras jamais_****_  
_****_Mes pleurs dans la pluie_****_  
_****_La douleur fait les pleurs_****_  
_****_Et la pluie cache la douleur_****_  
_****_Et caché dans la pluie, je voudrais rester_****_  
_****_Avec mes souvenirs qui ne veulent pas s'effacer_****_  
_****_Et je m'invente que tu vas pleurer aussi_****_  
_****_Mais c'est fini_****_  
_****_C'est toi qui me le dis_****__**

Fin

-

Saviez-vous que nous adorions les commentaires ?


End file.
